Golden Sun's: Spirited Away
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: Orchid-Felix in a red hat, Garet is a frog, Ivan is covered in black paint, Alex is treated like a child, Picard has a fried newt, and Mia is being attacked by soot balls, how in the world did that happen?
1. Stuff and Stuff

Wahaha!  
  
Misty: you have way to much time on your hands.  
  
I know . . . wa-ha-ha!  
  
Misty: why do you keep doing that?  
  
Because . . . wa-ha-ha!  
  
Misty: stop it! Annoying little . . .  
  
Okay, okay, this is mee Spirited Away parody! Okay, Spirited Away shouldn't be made fun of, but I had to write it!  
  
Misty: we also want to say, if you haven't seen Spirited Away, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!  
  
Ow . . . but yes, Spirited Away is the best!  
  
Naomi: Haku! ^_^  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Naomi: to see who's going to play Haku!  
  
Misty: my bets she wants Garet to be it.  
  
Naomi: Garet-Chan! *hugs Garet*  
  
Garet: my . . . intestines . . .   
  
Misty and Orchid: 0_o . . . oh, my.  
  
Misty: okay, to the parody!  
  
We do not own Golden Sun or Spirited Away T_T  
  
Cast:  
  
Chihiro–Mia  
  
Haku (Naomi: Garet, Garet, Garet!!) Isaac (Naomi: Dangit!)  
  
Lin: Sheba  
  
No-Face: Ivan  
  
Kamaji: Picard  
  
Zeneba: Menardi  
  
Yubaba: Karst  
  
Raddish Spirit: Felix  
  
Foreman: Garet (Naomi: You are so dead Orchid!)  
  
Baby/hamster: Alex  
  
Bird: Jenna  
  
Mom: Ms. Briggs  
  
Dad: Briggs  
  
Mia: my dad is . . . gulp . . . Briggs?!  
  
Misty: get used to it, Orchid has a mental disability  
  
Orchid: no I do not!  
  
Ivan: no-face, who da hey is that?  
  
Isaac: a ghost that–  
  
Jenna: don't give it away!  
  
Sheba: hello, people that are reading this have already seen Spirited Away.  
  
Jenna: well you never know.  
  
Sheba: true . . .  
  
Orchid: and let the stupifyingness begin!  
  
Naomi: stupifyingness?  
  
Orchid: yup.  
  
Naomi: okay, I agree, you are a freak.  
  
Orchid: yay!  
  
Everyone: 0_o 


	2. Chapter 1 The Middle of Nowhere

Chapter 1–The Middle of Nowhere  
  
Scene: a car driving down on the wrong side of the road  
  
Mia sitting, holding little blue flowers with a card.  
  
Card: Hey Mia, you were a great friend.  
  
Mia: sigh.  
  
Ms. Briggs: Wow, this place is in the middle of nowhere, I'll have to go steal stuff in the next town.  
  
Orchid off stage: buy stuff!  
  
Briggs ignoring Orchid: you're right! No one here will have any good valuables. That stinks.  
  
Ms. Briggs: Hey Mia, there's your new school, it doesn't look so bad.  
  
Mia looks out the window and sees the walls are blue.  
  
Mia: ooh, I can't wait, this is gonna be the best school ever! It has blue walls!  
  
Ms. Briggs: *whispers* you're supposed to say it stinks!  
  
Mia: *sticks her tongue out* Nyah, why did you guys have to be my parents? Why not Kyle or Dora? Someone good?  
  
Briggs: hey! I don't want to hear that from my daughter! You better appologize, besides, it could be someone like Saturos and Menardi.   
  
Mia: 0_o, I'm sorr–AUGH!!! My blue flower! They're dying! A petal fell off! Ms. Briggs! Fix it fast!  
  
Ms. Briggs: Mom! MOM!!!  
  
Mia: sorry Ms. Briggs.  
  
Ms. Briggs: sigh.  
  
Briggs: hey, I think I may have missed the turn.  
  
The road is dirt, with overgrown trees.  
  
Briggs: don't worry, I think I can make it to the house from this road.  
  
Mia: don't Briggs, you always get us lost.  
  
Ms. Briggs: that was my line.  
  
Mia: *sticks out tongue* Nyah!  
  
Briggs: letsa go!  
  
Begins driving really really fast down the road.  
  
Ms. Briggs: stop it Briggs, remember? Eleo? He'll be really sad if you crash!  
  
Briggs: awe, don't worry!  
  
Mia: stone in the road!  
  
Briggs: what? *sees weird statue thingy* Augh!  
  
Crashes.  
  
Ms. Briggs: Briggs! _  
  
Briggs: don't worry, we're insured, besides, it's not our car, it's Orchid's moms!  
  
Orchid: I knew that was a mistake! I knew it! I'm sooooo dead!  
  
Naomi: Mwa-ha-ha!  
  
Briggs: what is this place? Wow, it's made of plaster!  
  
Mia: that's because its part of the set and we didn't have enough money to make it real brick.  
  
Ms. Briggs: hey, I wanna see inside!   
  
Runs inside  
  
Briggs: maybe there be treasure!  
  
Mia: I'm going to kill you Orchid, giving me Pirates for parents!  
  
All three go in and enter a large room that somewhat looks like a church.  
  
Ms. Briggs: ooh, do you hear that?  
  
Mr. Briggs and Mia listen  
  
Mia: it sounds like a train!  
  
Ms. Briggs: maybe we're near a train station.  
  
Briggs: come on! Lets go further, I wanna see the other side.  
  
All three run outside and face a very large field of grass with building at the top of the hill.  
  
Briggs: I knew it!  
  
Mia: what?  
  
Briggs: it's an abandoned theme park! They built them everywhere in the early 90's, but they all went bankrupt. This must be one of them.  
  
Mia: *amazed* you know something? Wow . . .  
  
Ms. Briggs: wow, what a beautiful place, we should've brought Eleo and some lunch, and had a picnic as one happy familiy.  
  
Briggs: lets go steal from those houses up there!   
  
Runs off.  
  
Mia: and this is just the first chapter, what's the rest going to be like? @_@ I'm gonna die!  
  
Ms. Briggs: come on Mia, lets go!  
  
Mia: but you said just a quick look! Now lets go back!  
  
Wind kicks up, and knocks Mia down and the building makes moaning noises.  
  
Mia: freakyness! *runs off*  
  
Briggs: look it, they tried to build a river here.  
  
Empty river.  
  
Mia: Wow! Water ^_^ These guys are smart!  
  
Enter village.  
  
Ms. Briggs: wow, they all look like restaurants.  
  
Briggs: hey, do you smell that? Something smells delicious!  
  
All run down towards the source of smell  
  
Mia: food dead ahead! *points to booth where food is steaming* wow, it smells so yummy! *picks up mini chicken*  
  
Orchid: *whispers* Mia! You're not supposed to eat any!  
  
  
  
Mia: what? Are you kidding? This looks good!  
  
Briggs: you're right! But aren't we supposed to pay for it?  
  
Ms. Briggs: don't worry, we'll pay it when the chef gets back.  
  
Briggs: better yet, lets not pay at all! *begins pilling food on*  
  
Mia sits down to eat, but looks as Briggs eats a gooshy strange food whole and drenches his shirt, and makes her want to gag.  
  
Mia: um. . . never mind, I'm gonna do some exploring.  
  
Naomi: good choice!  
  
Mia: alone, all alone, it has never been so good! Man, I wish my Isaac-Chan was here, then we'd have a blast! Wow, strange bridge, woah, is that a bathhouse. For some reason I can read those strange markings! *looks at flag with Japanese Kanji*  
  
Train blows its whistle and Mia looks over rail. Finding she can't see very well, she runs to the other side, but finds someone standing next to her.  
  
Mia: Isaac-Chan! *tackles Isaac and begins hugging him*  
  
Isaac: Mia, what are you doing here? And my name isn't Isaac, it's Haku.  
  
Mia: what a strange name, come on Isaac, lets go beat up Briggs!  
  
Isaac with shadows changing rapidly behind him : Mia, you have to get out of here now, and I'll distract them!  
  
Mia: what? By Isaac, I don't wanna–  
  
Isaac: why do you keep calling me Isaac, that's not my name!  
  
Mia: yes it is!  
  
Isaac: no it's not  
  
Mia: yes it is!  
  
Isaac: Mia, trust me, you have to get out of here, they're lighting the lamps, go!  
  
Mia: for you my Isaac! *runs off*   
  
Isaac: blowing leaves from his fingertips.  
  
Mia: my Isaac-Chan is the greatest.  
  
Running back to Briggs and his wife, but finds out they are really pigs now.  
  
Mia: wow, really fits their personality.  
  
Briggs: snort! Snort snort snort!  
  
Mia: um, could you say that again, I really didn't understand.  
  
Briggs: *lunges at her*  
  
Mia: AUGH!!! Get away from me you slimy pig! EEEWWWW!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Misty: well that was interesting.  
  
Orchid: it was stupid.  
  
Misty: that too.  
  
Orchid: I am a failure at parodys!   
  
Misty: awe, don't worry, it'll turn out great, or I'll have to kill someone!  
  
Orchid: whatever.  
  
Misty: Review, or Orchid won't update, and it can't just be Naomi, it has to be other people!  
  
Orchid: And if you haven't seen Spirited Away, you really need to, because it has three Academe Awards, one for Best Animated Feature from National Board of Reviews, Best Picture from the 52nd Berlin International Film Festival, and the Best Animated Film from New York Film Critics Circle! And if you don't like it, shame on you!  
  
Misty: And it will turn to disaster with the Golden Sun characters acting it out.  
  
Orchid: not to say they're horrible actors.  
  
Misty: and they don't pay one bit of attention to the script peopleses.  
  
Orchid: sigh.  
  
Misty: REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 2 It's Just a Dream

We don't own Golden Sun, Spirited Away, or Pokemon!  
  
Chapter 2 . . . or 3 . . .Nesh, curse this short-term memory!  
  
"Just a Dream"  
  
Mia: Hey! I thought the parody was done!  
  
Orchid: What do you mean?  
  
Mia: My parents are pigs, what better ending could anyone ask for?  
  
Orchid: But you have to save them!  
  
Mia: No  
  
Orchid: Yes  
  
Mia: No  
  
Orchid: Yes  
  
Mia: No  
  
Orchid: okay then, since you don't like your parents that much, I'll give you new ones.  
  
Mia: Yay!  
  
Orchid: Saturos, Misty! Come here!  
  
Mia: WHAT!?!?  
  
Misty: Wow, I get to be Mia's mom. . . With Saturos?  
  
Saturos: Why her? What happened to Menardi?  
  
Orchid: She's playing Zeneba, as far away as I could put her from you.  
  
Saturos: Why you little-  
  
Orchid: You better not finish that sentence. I have Author Powers remember?  
  
Saturos [pouts]  
  
Orchid: Wa-ha-ha!  
  
Misty: I shall not ask.  
  
Mia: I can't believe it, I have to rescue you guys?  
  
Misty: and Haku.  
  
Mia: Haku? Who's Haku? What an odd name.  
  
Orchid: You really should be paying attention to your scripts.  
  
Mia: Scripts? What scripts?  
  
Orchid: Nesh...  
  
Misty: Just ignore all we said and just do it right.  
  
Mia: what?  
  
Misty: Never mind.  
  
Orchid: to the thingy!  
  
Mia: About time. Lets just get this overwith.  
  
SCENE: THAT ONE PLACE WE LEFT OFF! [Misty: The River dangit!]  
  
Mia: [singing to Mary had a Little Sheep] My parents turned to pigs pigs pigs, pigs pigs pigs, pigs pigs pigs. My parents turned to pigs pigs pigs, so now I'm finally free!  
  
Mia: [comes upon the empty river that somehow turned into a lake] Wow a lake! It's so pretty! I feel like swimming!  
  
Orchid Off Stage: Miat, you're not supposed to cross it!  
  
Mia: Oh, no, a, lake, what, shall, I, do?  
  
Naomi Off Stage: AUGH! Inappropriate use of commas!  
  
Mia: I are dead!  
  
Naomi Off Stage: Improper grammar! I'm going to kill Orchid for writing bad scripts!  
  
Orchid Off Stage: I'ts not my fault! She won't memorize her lines, or even listen to me!  
  
Misty Off Stage: I don't blame her.  
  
Orchid Off Stage: why you little Popinschazzidong! [tackles Misty]  
  
Misty Off Stage: AUGH!!!  
  
Mia: You know, I think I'll leave. Wow, is it just me, or does Misty have a pitch fork in her head?  
  
Orchid Off Stage: Er. . . No! It's just a dream!  
  
Mia: Good thing too. [looks at her hand] What the hay? My hands are see-through! E-gad! My toes are gone! Wow, it must be the side-affect of being around insane people. [runs off screaming hysterically]  
  
SCENE: MIA HIDING FROM ORCHID AND NAOMI BEHIND A BUILDING  
  
Isaac: [running towards Mia] Mia!  
  
Mia: Isaac-Chan!  
  
Isaac: How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Haku!  
  
Mia: Your name is Isaac-Chan!  
  
Isaac: Is not!  
  
Mia: What has the horrible Orchid done to you? Did she erase your memory or something? Curse those author powers!  
  
Isaac: anyways, you need to eat something or you'll disappear.  
  
Mia: That'd be cool, then Orchid couldn't find me.  
  
Isaac: No, you have to eat something [brings out giant pixy stix]  
  
Mia: Wow! Blue pixy stix just for me Isaac-Chan? You're the best [tries to hug Isaac but falls through] Err.... [eats the pixy stix] Yummy ^_^ I like pixy stix, they're so sweet and happy and cute :D  
  
Isaac: Oh no, what have I done?!  
  
Mia: Come on Isaac-Chan, lets go exploring! [grabs Isaac and begins running towards the busy part of town]  
  
Isaac: But I'm supposed to save you from Karst's pink parrot! And do magic!  
  
Mia: Come on, what's in this building? Wow, lots of pigs! Ooh, ooh, ooh, there's another door over there. Hay Isaac-Chan? Do you have anymore pixy stix?  
  
Isaac: NOO!!! AND MY NAME IS NOT ISAAC-CHAN!!!  
  
Mia: You need to work on you anger management.  
  
Isaac: . . .  
  
Mia: Much better, okay, now where are we going?  
  
Isaac: This way! [heads outside] okay, you have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge or everyone will see you.  
  
Mia: why?  
  
Isaac: Because you're human.  
  
Mia: So are you.  
  
Isaac: No I'm not.  
  
Mia: You know what? I won't ask.  
  
Isaac: good job. Now take a deep breath.  
  
Mia: Only for you Isaac-Chan.  
  
Isaac: Shush it.  
  
Mia: . . .  
  
SCENE: A BRIDGE WITH GIANT SIZED CHICKS (as in the bird) FROGS AND FREAKY LOOK'N THINGS WITH IVAN DRESSED IN NORMAL UNIFORM WITH A STAFF.  
  
Orchid Off Stage: stop stop stop! Ivan!  
  
Ivan: What?  
  
Orchid Off Stage: You're supposed to be dressed in black and wearing a mask!  
  
Ivan: Why?  
  
Orchid Off Stage: Because you're No-Face.  
  
Ivan: What? Who's No-Face? And why is he called that? Cause he has no face?  
  
Orchid Off Stage: Sorta . . .  
  
Ivan: But I like having a face, and only assassins wear black.  
  
Orchid Off Stage: And you were supposed to dye your hair black.  
  
Ivan: What? No way! I'm blond, and I'm staying blond!  
  
Orchid Off Stage: Ivan!  
  
Ivan: No!  
  
Orchid Off Stage: Yes!  
  
Ivan: No!  
  
Orchid Off Stage: Yes!  
  
Ivan: No!  
  
Orchid Off Stage: I call upon the Author Powers! Let it rain upon Ivan!  
  
[a bucket of black paint appears above Ivan]  
  
Ivan: Awe man!  
  
[dumps]  
  
Ivan: Not nice!  
  
Orchid Off Stage: BWA-HA-HA!!! ^_^ You can continue now!  
  
Isaac: [muttering] Insane Idiots.  
  
Mia: Tell me about it! [All spirits turn and star and her]  
  
Isaac: Mia!  
  
Mia: Um . . . Halloo!   
  
[The two speed off leaving the weird looking spirits with blank looks] 


	4. Chapter 3 Finding Work At The Bathhouse

Orchid:[comes in humming Pirates of the Caribbean]  
  
Misty: Another Day of torture!  
  
Orchid: What are you talking about? You don't have 2 essays due tomorrow that you haven't even thought about, have three tests to study for, finish your bug collection and worry about people attacking your house to update!   
  
Misty: Ha-ha! Loser!  
  
Orchid: Whoever came up with bug collections was a dork! _  
  
Misty: I hate bugs! They're icky and gooey, and if you squish them to hard they explode! I hate bugs! Eww, eww, eww!  
  
Orchid: [brings out bug collection] Mwa-ha-ha! They're looking at you! WOOOO!!  
  
Misty: AUGH!!! Get them away, get them away from me! [hits bug collection sending it flying]  
  
Orchid: NOOOO!!! [cries at remains of her bug collection] that's 300 points on my grade! How am I ever going to get catch fifteen bugs, pin and label them by tomorrow?!  
  
Misty: Ha-ha-ha, I killed all your bugs!  
  
Orchid: Misty I am going to butcher you!  
  
Misty: I'm so sure.  
  
Orchid: Why you little . . . I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! [tackles Misty]  
  
Disclaimer: Orchid doesn't own Golden Sun or Misty, she just loves them so much she has to write these messed up . . . things to show she appreciates them.  
  
Chapter 3–Finding Work at the Bathhouse  
  
SCENE: BY A BUSH NEXT TO THE BATHHOUSE  
  
Mia: I'm so sorry Isaac-chan, I took a breath.  
  
Isaac: Don't worry, you did good. The authors were just being weird again.  
  
Mia: They're always weird.  
  
Isaac: That's true.  
  
Mia: So what do we do now?  
  
Isaac: You need to get work at the bathhouse, or you'll get turned into an animal.  
  
Mia:[lights up] Like a falkon? Or a dolphin?  
  
Isaac: [glares] No, more like a pig, or hamster.  
  
Mia: . . . oh. . . .  
  
Isaac: [puts his hand on Mia's forehead and an image is projected into her mind] So, as soon as things quiet down, sneak out through the back. Go down the stairs and into the boiler room. There, you'll find Picard. Ask him for work, he'll try and turn you away, but keep asking. Got that?  
  
Mia: *_____* . . . pretty pictures. . . .  
  
Isaac: Um, I'll take that as a yes. Okay, I must get going, and remember Mia, I'm your friend.  
  
Mia: Of course you are Isaac-chan! [hugs him as Isaac tries to breath]  
  
Isaac: . . . you're . . . choking . . . me!  
  
Mia: Oops, sorry ^_^ ;  
  
Isaac: So see you later! [begins walking towards the doors of the bathhouse]  
  
Random Frog: Master Haku, Karst wants to see you.  
  
Isaac: I know, I know, it's about my mission right? [frog picks up Isaac's shoes and closes the doors.  
  
Mia: [sitting alone with teary eyes] Isaac . . . chan . . . [looks around and heads towards a small door. Creeps through and finds herself by a long staircase.]  
  
Mia: Wow, lots of stairs, and a pretty lake! ^_^ [starts down the stairs, nothing like Chihiro]  
  
Orchid Off Stage: [whispering] Mia! You're suppose to be scared!  
  
Mia: Was that the wind I just heard? Or my imagination?  
  
Orchid Off Stage: I do not enjoy that sound of sarcasm in your voice! You better apologize missy!  
  
Mia: [continues to ignore her with her chin in the air] Nope, didn't hear anything I guess. [step breaks and Mia falls through] AUGH!!!   
  
Misty Off Stage: Ooh, that's going to hurt . . .  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Orchid: Hmm, why is she not moving?  
  
Misty: I dunno, isn't water supposed to be her thing?  
  
Orchid: I thought so.  
  
~* * * * ~  
  
SCENE: NOT LONG AFTER MIA HAS BEEN REVIVED AND STANDS SHIVERING ABOVE THE STEPS  
  
Mia: [looking down at the staircase] I know you guys . . . Why am I doing this again? [slowly creeps down the stairs one at a time]  
  
Orchid: Now that's more like it!  
  
Mia: Shushityou! [the same step breaks and she begins tumbling down the stairs]  
  
Misty: Ow, that must hurt.  
  
Mia: [smacks into a wall] X_X  
  
Orchid: Are you alright?  
  
Mia: X_X . . . blink . . . blink . . . ow . . .  
  
Misty: phew, she's okay.  
  
~* * * *~  
  
SCENE: MIA MANAGES TO MAKE IT DOWN THE STAIRS AND INTO THE BOILER ROOM  
  
Mia: I don't feel so well . . . [walks into the main room and sees little soot balls walking around with chunks of coal and Picard sitting on platform]  
  
Mia: *_* I feel dizzy . . . WEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee . . .[faints and falls onto the soot balls making them turn back into dust]  
  
Soot balls: squeak squeak squeak! [begins attacking Mia with coal] squeak squeak squeak! _  
  
Picard: Lady Mia!? [jumps down and grabs her before the soot balls can pull her towards the boiler]  
  
SB: SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAKY!!!  
  
Picard: No! Bad soot balls, bad! Don't put Mia in the boiler!  
  
SB: ~_~  
  
Picard: [sighs] and casts pure ply on Mia.  
  
Mia: Hi Picard!  
  
Picard: Um . . .hi? Are you looking for a job?  
  
Mia: Yeah! How did you know?  
  
Picard: It says here right in the scripts that you're looking for one.  
  
Mia: Scripts? What scripts? I didn't know we had scripts.  
  
SB: Squeak squeak squeak!  
  
Mia: What are those things?  
  
Picard: They're my very friendly soot balls! [a chunk of coal smacks him in the head]  
  
Mia: yeah, they seem really . . . friendly?  
  
Picard: They're supposed to be friendly, but Orchid got the orders mixed up and got the evil kind instead.  
  
Mia: Sounds like her.  
  
Picard: So anyways, about that job.  
  
Mia: Oh yeah, Isaac-chan sent me here.  
  
Picard: Who's Isaac-chan?  
  
Mia: Oh no! She's brainwashed you to!  
  
Picard: Do you mean Haku? We're only supposed to call him Haku.  
  
Mia: Whatever.  
  
Picard: You'll have to go to Karst for a job, she's the head-hancho here.  
  
Mia: I don't like Karst.  
  
Picard: Neither do I ^_^  
  
Sheba: [appears in a crawlspace carrying a basked and some plates of food] Hey Picard, you guys fighting agian?  
  
Picard: ?  
  
Sheba: Where's your bowl, I keep telling you to leave it out.  
  
Picard: Oh yeah! Just give me the food!   
  
Sheba: Demanding little man! [hands him the bowl grudginly] Hey little Soot Balls! How's it going?  
  
SB: Squeak squeak squeak!  
  
Sheba: Really? Picard's really demanding isn't he?  
  
Mia: 0_o  
  
Sheba: [tossing out sprinkles and sees Mia] GASP!!! You're the human! You're the one everyone's been looking for?  
  
Mia: What is with the human thing? You're human too!  
  
Sheba: Well that wasn't very nice.  
  
Picard: You need to take her to Karst.  
  
Sheba: WHAT!?! No way! I'm not risking my life!  
  
Picard: [holds up roasted newt] what if I give you this roasted newt?  
  
Sheba: [raises an eyebrow] um . . . a roasted newt? How is that supposed to make me want to take her? Newts are yucky.  
  
Picard: [looks at scripts] but it says here to give it to you!  
  
Sheba: What's that?  
  
Picard: The scripts.  
  
Sheba: We have scripts?  
  
Picard: -_-+ Just take the darn thing and get out of here.  
  
Sheba: Fine! Just boss me around then! [sticks her tongue out] Come on Mia, lets get a move on! [dumps basket of colorful sprinkles]  
  
Mia: . . . do I have to?  
  
Sheba: Do you want to be turned into a pig or what? Come on!  
  
Mia: Fine [pouts]  
  
Orchid: well . . .  
  
Misty: um . . .  
  
Orchid: It wasn't as insane as the last chapter, but I had to update.  
  
Misty: seriously! How long has it taken you? A month?  
  
Orchid: nearly. I've been busy! I've finally gotten my website up. ( I've lots of homework, and trying to read a lot.  
  
Misty: that's your excuse?  
  
Orchid: pathetic, I know, but at least I'm not as slow as Triad Orion!  
  
Misty: That wasn't really nice.  
  
Orchid: sorry, Triad Orion is a really really really good author! Read his stuff! And don't listen to Royal Swordsman! He's been popping up a lot recently! _ At first I had no idea who he was. Just a legend, but now he's everywhere! Just like everyone said, his stories have no point. They aren't stories.  
  
Misty: It's really annoying. He does it for the attention, for all the reviews. He figures if he gets reviews, he knows he's known. So don't review his stuff, just report it!  
  
Orchid: So see you later! 


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting Karst

Orchid: IIII'MMMM HOOOMMMEEEE!!!  
  
Misty: -_-+ about time. We've been waiting for you to update FOREVER!!!  
  
Orchid: oops. Sorry, been working on other fanfics.  
  
Misty: More like starting new fanfics.  
  
Orchid: That to!  
  
Misty: We don't own Golden Sun, Spirited Away or any random thing that randomly pops up (such as McDonalds or something stupid like that)  
  
Chapter 4-Meeting Karst  
  
SCENE: SHEBA AND MIA GOING UP A ELEVATOR  
  
Mia: So where are we going again?  
  
Sheba: [glares] To Karst's place remember!?  
  
Mia: Oh yeah! [sweatdrop]  
  
Random Soot Ball: [pops out of Sheba's basket] SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK!!![throws a chunk of coal at Mia's head]  
  
Mia: [dodges] HEY!!! What was that for you mangy little thing made of dust?!  
  
Sheba: HEY!!! Don't you dare insult my friends! [begins petting soot ball] She didn't mean it Freddy, she's sorry.  
  
Mia: No I'm not!  
  
Sheba: [glares] Yes you are!  
  
Mia: No I'm not!  
  
RSB: SQUEAK SQUEAK!!! [throws chunk of coal]  
  
Mia: OW!!!  
  
Sheba: Serves you right! [elevator stops] Out ya go!  
  
Mia: Fine, Fine [a big bruise appears on her forehead, and bumps into something] AUGH!!!  
  
Sheba: OH!!! The Radish Spirit!  
  
Felix: [wearing a red hat and loin cloth] Don't you dare laugh.  
  
Mia: [face turning red and tears running down her face trying not to laugh] Why-in-the-world-would-we-do-that?!  
  
Sheba: [same as Mia] Yerk-yeah!!!  
  
Felix: [glares] I'm not stupid you know.  
  
Mia: Really?! I couldn't tell.  
  
Felix: I can't believe this. Orchid's making me wear this red hat!  
  
Mia: Why don't you take it off?  
  
Felix: [glares] It's called super glue.  
  
Sheba: Wow! It's just like on Matilda! (Misty: Notice above: we disclaim any random thing that randomly pops up.)  
  
Felix: Man that movie gave me nightmares!  
  
Mia: You had nightmares about that?  
  
Felix: HEY!!! I saw it when I was five!  
  
RSB: [throws chunk of coal at Felix's face] SQUEAK!!!  
  
Sheba: Freddy's right. Lets get on with this parody so we can finally be free.  
  
Felix: RIGHT!!!  
  
Mia+Felix+Sheba: [walk across cooly bridge that when Felix steps on it, it makes a big booming sound]  
  
Felix: WhATS WitH THIs?!? [takes a steps and a booming sound] It makes it sound like I'm fat or something.  
  
Sheba+Mia: [giggles] probably because you are.  
  
Felix: I AM NOT FAT!!!  
  
Mia+Sheba: [rolls eyes] SURE!!  
  
RSB: [throws chunk of coal at Mia] SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!  
  
Sheba: Yes Freddy. Lets get going.  
  
Mia: What with that puff of stuff? It's like a miniature Orchid following us around to make sure we're on task.  
  
Sheba: Now that's a scary thought.  
  
RSB: [gets evil grin that no one sees]  
  
M+S+F: [finally get to an elevator and wait for it to come]  
  
[a bunch of Spirits come out with Garet in a kilt]  
  
Felix: WHOA!!! Garet, what happened to you?  
  
Garet: [starts laughing] I was wondering the same thing!  
  
Felix: [glares] STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!  
  
Sheba: Sorry Felix, it's hard not to! [pushes Mia into elevator]  
  
Garet: [sniffs] What's that smell, Sheba? You smell like a human.  
  
Sheba: Oh really?  
  
Garet: Where's it coming from?  
  
Sheba: [pulls out fried newt] Is this what you smell?  
  
Garet: [nose wrinkles] eww...what is that thing?  
  
Sheba: I dunno, Picard gave it to me. He says it's supposed to taste good.  
  
Garet: you're supposed to eat it?  
  
Mia: [pulls lever on her right]  
  
Felix: DUH!!!  
  
Sheba: I guess so.  
  
Garet: I guess I'll give it a try.  
  
Sheba: No way! It'll probably poison you!  
  
Garet: And since when do you care about these things?  
  
Sheba: I just want to make sure you make it through the entire parody.  
  
Garet: Why?  
  
Sheba: [gets evil smile] BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO SUFFER!!! [cackles evilly]  
  
Felix: I don't get it.  
  
Garet: Me neither.  
  
Sheba: [suddenly stops] What are you still doing here Felix?!  
  
Felix: What? Am I supposed to be doing something?  
  
Sheba: You're supposed to be on the elevator with– [elevator is gone] FELIX!!!   
  
Felix: [cowers] what did I do!?  
  
SCENE: MIA IN THE ELEVATOR  
  
Mia: [humming] doodadoodadadoo!  
  
RSB: [pops up] Squeak!  
  
Mia: AUGH!!!  
  
RSB: [throws a chunk of coal]  
  
Mia: [running around as random soot ball pelts her with coal that magically appears] AUGH!!! [elevator door opens]  
  
RSB: SQUEAK!!!  
  
Mia: [kicks RSB out of the elevator and the door closes] phew! Thank goodness that's over with.  
  
RSB: SQUEAK!!!  
  
Mia: [turns around and sees the same soot ball carrying a big chunk of coal] AUGH!!!  
  
~Not so long after~  
  
Mia: [bursts out of elevator doors all covered in black dust, only her blue eyes showing underneath it all] THANK YOU LORD!!! I'M ALIVE!!!  
  
RSB: SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!  
  
Mia: EEK!! [runs off and randomly appears in a room with three jumping heads and Karst at a desk]  
  
Karst: If it isn't the snotty little Mercury Adept. [looks up] look at all that dirt you tracked in! You ruined my carpet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Mia: [with a dazed look] eh . . . that would be the evil soot ball that's haunting me.  
  
Karst: [ignoring Mia and stuff begins flying around] WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU COME IN WITH ALL THAT DIRT ON YOU!!!  
  
RSB: SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!  
  
Karst: [burns it]  
  
Mia: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK -  
  
RSB: squeak!  
  
Mia: YOU...thank you?  
  
RSB: squeak!  
  
Mia: save me Karst!!! [hides behind Karst as RSB chucks a piece of coal]  
  
Karst: Why you little cow! How dare you go around throwing coal in my house! You're getting it all messy! [burns soot ball] You'll get the carpets stained! And the curtains dirty, and you'll make my baby sick! [soot ball is gone]  
  
Alex in a different room: I AM NOT A BABY!!!  
  
Karst: Shutup in there!  
  
Mia: [hugging Karst] Thank you so much Karst for getting rid of that soot ball!  
  
Karst: well I...  
  
Mia: if it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead!  
  
Karst: It wasn't like that...  
  
Mia: it almost killed me.  
  
Karst: I was just . ..  
  
Mia: How can I ever repay you?  
  
Karst: It was getting my carpets dirty...  
  
Mia: [pondering] . ..[lightbulb blinks] how about I become a servant!  
  
Karst: well, I do need more workers. I'll give you the hardest job I've got, and work you till you breath your very last breath!  
  
Mia: Anything! Anything to repay the debt!  
  
Karst: Okay! [waves her hand and a paper and pen float over to Mia] Here's your contract.  
  
Mia: I just have to sign it right?  
  
Karst: yup.  
  
Mia: [signs it and paper floats away]  
  
Karst: Mia, eh?  
  
Mia: yup.  
  
Karst: ["pulls" the letters off] Well, your name is Mea (Mee-ah, or however you say "Mia's" name). Answer me Mea.  
  
Mia: [confused] but that was my name before.  
  
Karst: No, your name was Mia, now it's Mea.  
  
Mia: [still confused] but it's the same.  
  
Karst: No it's not.  
  
Mia: but it sounds the same.  
  
Karst: Your name is spelled with an "i", your new name has an "e" in it.  
  
Mia: but it's the same thing.  
  
Karst: No it isn't. It's spelled differently.  
  
Mia: so how is anyone supposed to tell the difference?  
  
Karst: You just can.  
  
Mia: but I can't  
  
Karst: well I can.  
  
Mia: that's because you changed it. How is like Isaac-Chan going to know the difference?  
  
Karst: Who is Isaac-Chan?  
  
Mia: [gets sparkly eyes] the hottest, cutest, awesomest, wonderful, brave, loyal...  
  
Karst: I get the point. But anyone with a right mind knows the difference.  
  
Mia: Are you calling me stupid?!  
  
Alex in a different room: YES!!!  
  
Mia: Shutup Alex! No one wants to talk to you.  
  
AIADR: Why does no one appreciate me?! I save the world, make sure the lighthouses are lit-  
  
Mia: set Proxans on us, try and take over the world, and disobeyed the rules of Mercury.  
  
AIADR: um...  
  
Mia: EXACTLY!!!  
  
Karst: Your name is not Mia, it's Mea.  
  
Mia: how can anyone tell the difference!?  
  
Karst: you just know!  
  
Mia: well I don't!  
  
Karst: shush it dangit!! [pulls a chord/tassle/thingy and Isaa-I mean Haku appears]  
  
Mia: Isaac-Chan!  
  
Isaac: glares.  
  
Mia: ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Karst: Mea's set up with a contract, get her a job.  
  
Isaac: Yes ma'am. Come on Mea.  
  
Mia: It's Mia–I mean.  
  
Karst: I told you, you could tell the difference.  
  
Mia: No you can not!  
  
Karst: yes you can!  
  
RSB: [throws a chunk of coal at Mia]  
  
Mia: okay, okay, I'm coming.  
  
Isaac+Mia: [walk off]  
  
**  
  
So whatcha think?  
  
Misty: You had WAY to much Halloween candy.  
  
Hee-hee–I mean, what Halloween candy?  
  
Misty: stop acting innocent and admit you ate all the Pixy Stix you got.  
  
Whoever decided to give Pixy Stix for a Halloween treat must have not been thinking of the consequences.  
  
Misty: Really.  
  
Random Friend by the name of Ithmildawn: It's not Halloween, it's Sawain!  
  
No it is not! It's Halloween.  
  
Ithmildawn: Sawain is what Halloween was originally called in Celtic History (hey, I'm doing this from memory, I probably got this all wrong ^^;;;)  
  
But are we Celtic? And do we live back in the Stone Age?  
  
Ithmildawn: It was not in the stone age!  
  
Do I care?  
  
Misty: [rolls eyes] Why in the world am I here? 


	6. Chapter 5 Mea's New Life

I am so so sorry about my updating problem guys.   
  
Misty: I doubt that.  
  
Really! I got banned from the computer twice, and then I got sick. You can't be hyper if your sick! You try it. So I'm really trying hard right now to update. So if this isn't as funny as the others, I'm sorry, I tried okay? So please forgive me, I was going to update sooner and then my parents grounded me from the computer for a couple days. I'll try desperately to get the next chapter up sooner than this one okay?  
  
Misty: Not owned Golden Sun or Spirited Away among other random thingers.  
  
RIGHTO!!! Also really quicky, I will be using the real names of our characters in the script. The actual dialogue .. ^^;;; I have power over all!  
  
Chapter 5–Mia-I mean Mea's New Life  
  
SCENE: ISAAC AND MIA IN AN ELEVATOR  
  
Mia: Isaac-Chan?  
  
Isaac: Don't talk to me. And call me Master Haku.  
  
Mia: Since when are you my "master?" Whatever happened to the "women are created equal?"  
  
Isaac: What in the world are you talking about? Who's ever said that? Whoever said it was a dork.  
  
Mia: [goes bright red with furry] WHY YOU LITTLE!!! [grabs a pointy thing from the middle of nowhere]  
  
RSB: [pops out of nowhere] Squeak, squeak!  
  
Mia: AUGH!!! Save me Isaac-Chan! [ducks behind Isaac as a chunk of coal is hurled through the air]  
  
Isaac: -_-+ When will this ever end?!  
  
RSB: SQUEAK!!!   
  
Mia: HELP!!! [elevator door opens and Isaac and Mia run out. The doors shut before the Random Soot Ball can come out] phew!  
  
RSB: SQUEAK!!!  
  
Mia: HELP ME!!! [coal is being thrown all over as Mia runs in circles]  
  
Isaac: [sighs] when will she ever learn? Authors like Orchid are always waiting for a character to say "phew" or "thank-goodness" just so she can send something evil after them.  
  
SCENE: A WHILE LATER...MIA AND ISAAC ARE IN A BIG ROOM WITH FROGS AND SERVANT GIRLS WHO ARE PLUGGING THEIR NOSES.  
  
Mia: How disrespectful! I shower every day!  
  
Random Frog: You're human, you smell awful.  
  
Mia: I do not! I use scented body wash every time!  
  
Frogs: [fall over and faint]  
  
Mia: BEHOLD THE POWER OF PERFUME!!! WAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Isaac: Why me?!  
  
Random Maid: Why did you bring her in the first place.  
  
Isaac: You need to set her up with a job.  
  
Random Servant: WHAT?!! She'll stink up the whole place!?  
  
Mia: I WILL NOT!!!  
  
Isaac: A few days eating our food and her smell will go away.  
  
Mia: That's right!  
  
Random Maid #2: And she's very disrespectful, and she interrupts people.  
  
Mia: I DO NOT!!...I mean...  
  
  
  
Random Servant #2: Seriously! Well she's not coming into our department.  
  
Isaac: She's already under contract.  
  
Everyone except IsaacandMia: WHAT?!?!  
  
Isaac: Sheba, where is Sheba!?  
  
Sheba: WHAT?!! Don't stick the stinky human with me!  
  
Isaac: You said you wanted an assistant.  
  
Random maid #3: That's right, give the girl to Sheba.  
  
Sheba: Why do you always pick on me?!  
  
Isaac: [smiles evilly] because you're short.  
  
Sheba: WHY YOU LITTLE....[huffs trying to control herself] I'm to mature to go blowing my top. At least I'm not as short as Ivan.  
  
Mia: [laughs] Now he's short!   
  
Isaac: [glares]  
  
Mia: I mean...I'll be quiet.  
  
Isaac: good.  
  
Mia: why are you always so down Isaac-Chan? What the problem with my talking!? You used to love it! I can't believe Orchid, she's so evil!  
  
Isaac: and what did you just say before that?  
  
Mia: that I would be...quiet. [turns red] sorry.  
  
Sheba: stop your babbling and just get over here.  
  
Mia: stop ordering me around! [walks over to Sheba and they leave the room]   
  
Sheba: congratulations, you beat Karst.  
  
Mia: what do you mean?  
  
Sheba: she gave you a job! Now you won't be turned into an animal.  
  
Mia: I dunno, it was really weird, she was more worried about the soot ball that kept chucking coal everywhere.  
  
RSB:SqUeAk!  
  
Mia: AUGH!!!  
  
Sheba: Ralph! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be down at the boiler with Kamaji!  
  
RSB: squeak squeak squeak!  
  
Sheba: really!? He does that?! He'll pay for hurting you!  
  
Mia: 0_o you can understand him?  
  
Sheba: of course! He's my friend!  
  
Rsb:[nods] squeak!  
  
Sheba: ^_^  
  
Mia: um...okay.  
  
Sheba: so let me get you your clothes... [brings out pink clothes]  
  
Mia: PINK?!?  
  
Sheba: got a problem with that?  
  
Mia: I mean, I like pink, but me wearing it!? You've got to be kidding me! It totally clashes with my hair, and I mean...WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN BLUE!?! WAAAAA!!!  
  
Sheba: stop crying you dolt!   
  
[A/N: I'm assuming most of you recognize this part of the plot...if you don't, it's from Midnight C's Legend of Isaac: Orcina of Time, and you should read it. I try not to use other people's ideas, but think about it, Mia would really complain about something like this!]  
  
Sheba: so what's your name anyways?  
  
Mia: Mea.  
  
Sheba: Mea huh? Sounds like Mia.  
  
Mia: I know, Karst says you can tell the difference but really! You can't!  
  
Sheba: [puzzled look] there's a ton of difference in it! I've been studying language all my life, I can understand everything and everyone!  
  
Mia: sure... [rolls eyes]   
  
Sheba: well, there you go, that's your stuff, now go to sleep.  
  
Mia: still bossing me around... I miss my Isaac-Chan.  
  
Sheba: who's Isaac-Cha?  
  
Mia: You don't know who Isaac-Chan is?! He's the most wonderful spectacular amazing coolest hottest  
  
Sheba: You can shut up now.  
  
Mia:. . .  
  
Okay, that was kinda of pathetic.  
  
Misty: kinda?  
  
Be quiet you. I'll probably rewrite this sometime, and I'm kinda running out of ideas, so if anyone has suggestions, I'll gladly take them! Besides what's a parody without the help of the readers, ne?  
  
Misty: so please give us some ideas!  
  
Yes, very much so. And I'll hopefully write the next chapter when I'm actually hyper next time... ^^;;;; CU!!! 


End file.
